" The Savage King " Kin Tasanagi
" I am no longer a child. I have no more tears to shed. Only blood to spill... " 39642321e42680e98d8d405b1e08d2d7.jpg ^E7CE0AE4FCD6162AF942F4D66AC120AE4A1E522009ED92906A^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Kin.png ^86A6CE94D502F7FCA5E4D93E2D2C92F529676486C9E2267787^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg His Story... The Story of The Savage King starts as a humble one. A young boy known as Kin Tasanagi was born from a Yakuza members known as Keyth Tasanagi and a Shrine Maiden to the God Tsukiyomi. Her name was Kyoko Kita. At a young age Kin was exposed to the world of violence. His father was taken away from him young, and soon his friends and families followed in death. With each death faced he grew stronger. Each battle he won he had something he lost. With everything taken from him, He's nothing to lose for quite sometime. Until he found out that his daughter Keiko Tasanagi still lives. Now... with this knowledge he will stop at nothing. Untill his daughter is within his arms. And will destroy anything and anyone that gets in his way. bivoj_the_demonslayer_by_perzo.jpg snakes_sketch_by_perzo-d34cfnx.jpg 20101114_the_merciless_by_perzo-600x884.jpg 89895e7887233000c12c03b4ae69a206.jpg Owner / House House of Deadman Personality After years of captivity and torture. Kin has once again evolved into another level of maturity. His wisdom shows now. No longer speaking out of term, he rarely speaks when he isnt spoken to. He'd give you ghoulish stares, and with his wolfblood Physiology Aka Onihoruda Physiology and his The Killian Physiology coursing through his veins. His body is well attuuned with the demon within now and controls it easily. His power has increased to that level of when Okami had been within his soul. He's proud but humble to those that deserve it. He still has a feral nature to him. He may have grown into a man. But he's still a beast at heart and will let it show by getting violent when angered and growling and barking at things. Voice Actor - His voice has grown hoarse and deep. Example being riddicks voice in the video below. What form of slave Gladiator - (in ancient Rome) a person, often a slave or captive, who was armed with a sword or other weapon and compelled to fight to the death in a public arena against another person or a wild animal, for the entertainment of the spectators. Gladiator combat style ''Thraex - 246.jpg '' Thraex is a gladiator fighting style representing the Thracian enemies of Rome. The style was adopted sometime around 200BC as a replacement for the Gallus style, when Gaul became part of the Roman Empire thus making it 'politically incorrect' to portray allies as enemies. ''Equiptment -'' The Thraex is armed with: *''Sica: A curved thrusting sword. *Parmula: A rectangular shield, half the size of the scutum. *Manica: Cotton or metal segments tied onto the striking arm for protection. *Griffin Helmet: A helmet with a small griffin on the top, resembling a Thracian deity. 'Style-' The Thraex fighting style was suited for men who had long and toned bodies, resembling the tall and slender Thracian warrior. They fight with a fast paced and agile style that well matches the slower but heavily armored Murmillo.The smaller ''parmula shield allows for the Thraex to move at a greater speed than an opponent carrying the larger scutum, while still remaining protected. The sica sword allows them to hook onto an enemy's shield and pull it out of the way, to then thrust at their opponent's exposed body. The arm guard worn on the striking arm allows the Thraex to attack without worrying about losing that arm. Battle Knowledge ^38732474A4EAE2EFE34BCE975503BDBCCA5EE3A6AFA70D956D^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^70E3AB0967D120EA8B6BD7D5DDCBF45CF6DC19063B02463C32^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Self-Teaching himself on Military tactics Kin has masterd all forms and arts of war. General *Exploiting prevailing weather – the tactical use of weather as a force multiplier has influenced many important battles throughout history, such as the Battle of Waterloo *Fire attacks – reconnaissance by fire is used by apprehensive soldiers when they suspect the enemy is nearby *Force concentration – the practice of concentrating a military force against a portion of an enemy force *Night combat – combat that takes place at night. It often requires more preparation than combat during daylight and can provide significant tactical advantages and disadvantages to both the attacker and defender *Reconnaissance – a mission to obtain information by visual observation or other detection methods, about the activities and resources of the enemy or potential enemy, or about the meteorologic, hydrographic, or geographic characteristics of a particular area. Offensive *Charge *Highland charge *Ambush *Skirmish *Trench raiding *Peaceful penetration *Rapid dominance *''Blitzkrieg'' – a method of warfare whereby an attacking force is spearheaded by a dense concentration of armoured and motorized or mechanized infantry formations, and heavily backed up by close air support, *Carpet bombing – also known as saturation bombing, is a large aerial bombing done in a progressive manner to inflict damage in every part of a selected area of land. *Human wave attack *Shock tactics *Swarming (military) *Planned attack *Use of supporting fire *Indirect fire support *Base of fire *Flying wedge (used by Alexander the Great) *Armoured spearhead *Encirclement *Hammer and anvil *Inverted wedge *The "refuse" (cavalry formation) *Frontal assault *Holding attack – to hold the enemy in position while other offensive or defensive activity takes place *Penetration or infiltration *Pincer movement – an army assaults an enemy by attacking two sides at opposite locations, often planning to cut off the enemy from retreat or additional support in preparation for annihilation. *Bull horn formation – an army assaults an enemy force by sending troops to the enemy's flanks and by attacking their front attacking three areas at once, often planning to cut off any retreat or support as well as confusing the enemy in preparation for annihilation. *Flanking maneuver *Interdiction – severing or disrupting lines of communication and supply *Air interdiction *Control MSR (main supply routes) *Envelopment tactics *Circumvallation *Finnish motti tactics *Siege *Vertical envelopment *Airborne forces *Air mobile forces *Rapid deployment *Capturing key points *Airborne operations *Air mobile operations *Amphibious operations *Motorized operations *Tank desant *Mechanized operations *Armored operations *Raiding – a small team is inserted deep behind enemy lines to capture a high value individual or destroy a vital enemy installation then extracted before the enemy can respond. *Preemptive strike *Disrupting communications *Electronic countermeasures *Radar jamming Defensive *Basic principles *Defence in depth *Mutual support (e.g., by crossfire) *Phalanx formation *All round defence *Fighting withdrawal *Reserved demolitions *Scorched earth *Booby traps *Minefields *Trench warfare *Counter attack *Breakout *Counter battery fire *Rapid reaction force *Delaying defence *Break contact *Hedgehog defence *military bottleneck *Pakfront *Fortification *Field works (entrenchments) *Over head protection *Revetting *Sangars – in areas where the ground is too rocky for troops to dig in, they construct bullet resistant fighting positions by stacking stones. *Shell scrapes *Foxholes *Manholes *Spider holes *Strong points *Use and improvement of terrain *High ground *Protection *Natural barriers – e.g., rivers *Obstacles and barriers – man made *Barbed wire *Anti-vehicle ditches *Anti-vehicle berms (knife edges) *Multiple axis of movement Deception tactic. *Deception and misdirection *Deception: Sun Tzu said that all war is based on deception back in the 4th century BC; a wise commander takes measures to let his opponent only react to the wrong circumstances. Diversionary attacks, feints, decoys; there are thousands of tricks that have been successfully used, and still have a role in the future. *Perfidy: Combatants tend to have assumptions and ideas of rules and fair practices in combat, but the ones who raise surrender flags to lure their attackers in the open, or who act as stretcher bearers to deceive their targets, tend to be especially disliked. *False flag: An ancient ruse de guerre – in the days of sail, it was permissible for a warship to fly the flag of an enemy power, so long as it properly hoisted its true colors before attacking. Wearing enemy uniforms and using enemy equipment to infiltrate or achieve surprise is also permissible though they can be punished as spies if caught behind enemy lines. *Military camouflage *Stealth technology *Disinformation *Feint or diversionary attacks *Reverse slope defence *Electronic warfare *Electronic countermeasures *Electronic counter-counter-measures *Radio silence – while traveling, a fleet will refrain from communicating by radio to avoid detection by enemy forces. *Force multiplication *Use of surprise *Parthian shot *Hit-and-run tactics *Irregular warfare Irrational Tactics *Irrational Tactics O Victories / Losses Here you will document the name of your wins and losses WINS: 0 LOSSES: 0 Category:Amazon Plot Category:3rd Gen Category:Tasanagi family Category:Total Darkness Saga